


Shipwrecked in Space

by DroughtofApathy



Series: A Thousand Lifetimes [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cross-Cultural Exchange, F/F, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Post-Betrayal, Stranded, minor worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DroughtofApathy/pseuds/DroughtofApathy
Summary: If being stranded on an uninhabited planet, mourning the loss of her crew, and struggling to survive wasn't bad enough, Captain Deliverance Harris's unfortunate family secret threatens the one remaining positive in her life. Her suppressants are currently at the bottom of a lake, and Doctor Mazzara Saavi looks more and more attractive by the minute. Deliverance really should have taken the desk job when they offered it.





	Shipwrecked in Space

ONE OF THEM SAW THE BETRAYAL COMING. Lieutenant Kashi had been, by all accounts, a staunchly honorable man who’s served the Unified Earth Conciliation for decades with nothing but loyalty. So, when he’d pulled his weapon and fired on Private Samantha Gatz, it came as a complete shock.

They should have reacted faster. Drawn their weapons sooner. But the U.E.C Perseverance wasn’t supposed to be a warship. Those onboard were scientists, and researchers, and definitely not soldiers. By the time Captain Deliverance Harrison trained her weapon on Kashi, he had Doctor Mazzara Saavi held hostage. Threatening to shoot her, he ordered Doctor Kalifa C'por to chart a new course towards Outpost 519013. And Captain Harrison knew exactly why he’d turned on them. The black market. And this ship of theirs was worth its weight in gold. Not to mention their cargo.

Kashi didn’t succeed in the end. Captain Harrison made sure of that. They opened fire on each other, and Kashi slumped to the ground. But, Doctor C’por didn’t make it. As Kashi fell, he took both her and their controls out with a hail of ammunition fire.

The Captain cursed hotly. The ship spun and shook. She could see debris falling off and floating into space. They were, without a doubt, going to fall apart at the seams unless she could find a place to touch down. The closest planet was still, according to Doctor Saavi, a couple hundred thousand kilometers away. Much too far, but what choice did they have?

They shot through space, the ride becoming more and more unstable with each passing second. Captain braced herself, and aimed for the planet below. She knew they had no chance of a soft landing, but if she aimed for the small body of water…

They spiraled out of control. Captain Harrison shouted at her remaining crew to brace for impact. The planet below grew larger and larger. They slammed into the lake, spinning, and burning and screaming. Then…darkness.

The U.E.C Perseverance hadn't been Captain Harrison’s first rodeo taking charge of a ship. In her day, she'd led two deep space explorations and three closer to their galaxy. Nowadays, she mostly took on smaller ships as she geared towards a promotion to a cushy desk job she knew would bore her to tears. This trip, with a six-person ship, was just supposed to be a two-month science expedition to collect rare and valuable samples from an uninhabited planet.

They’d taken their samples and done their studies and had then been flying back to Earth. They’d been three weeks away.

Captain Harrison, born to Earth parents who apparently possessed the same naming conventions of those living in the 17th century, had been a model student at the university minus a few ‘issues-with-authority’ infractions. Personally, she knew it was more an ‘issue-with-arrogant-male-authority’ problem.

None of that seemed to matter when Captain Harrison had stared down the traitor on her own ship.

Captain Deliverance Harrison woke Earth only knew how much later. She lay on the ground, soaked to the bone with a pounding headache. She groaned in pain. Sitting up proved to be nearly impossible. Small hands gently pressed her back down. Doctor Saavi. It had to be. Deliverance opened her eyes, squinting in the bright light. The sun of this galaxy shone brighter than the Sun at home, but wasn’t as damaging.

“Thank Sisva you’re awake,” Doctor Saavi murmured, pressing a canteen to her lips. Deliverance drank sparingly. “Don’t try to sit up. I’ve run some diagnostics on you. You’re mostly fine, but you’ve got a ridiculous number of bruises, and a concussion. You should be fine within a few day cycles.”

“The others?” Deliverance demanded immediately. “Are they okay? Did you…?” Saavi shook her head, looking away. Quietly, Saavi said that C’Por and Gatz were already dead, and as for Zaldottira, well, Saavi just hadn’t been strong enough.

“When we crashed,” she said in a monotone voice. “Water flooded the entire ship. You were unconscious, and I managed to pull you up to surface. I- I dragged you to shore and went back for them, but Zaldottira- they’d been thrown from the ship when we hit the water. They were trapped under a piece of debris. And I…I just couldn’t move it. I tried, but I was too weak, and- and they drowned. I’m sorry, Captain. It’s just us. I salvaged what I could, but we lost so much.”

Deliverance quietly reassured her she’d done what she could. She struggled to sit up once more, much to Saavi’s disapproval. Once she managed to maneuver herself into a position that didn’t make her want to scream, she asked Saavi to inform her of their status.

They were, Saavi said, her voice stronger than before, on a Class Gamma planet that was uninhabited by intelligent life. The atmosphere contained slightly elevated levels of oxygen, but the difference was nearly negligent. The planet itself experienced stable weathers, and humid temperatures. Deliverance nodded at that. Even sitting under the shade of a tree had her wringing wet with more than just the lake waters.

“I managed to save the Computer,” Saavi said. “It’s undamaged, but without a power source it’s going to be useless in seventy-two hours. Everything’s out in the sun to dry out. Once it does I’ll do a proper inventory. The rest is underwater, and I can’t lift it on my own. We Saaviterans aren’t exactly known for our muscular strength, what with our small stature and the planet being more forgiving gravity wise.”

Deliverance shrugged out of her uniform jacket, gathering her messy hair up and off of her neck. After a while, Saavi went off to do an inventory of everything they had while Deliverance attempted to make herself useful by scanning some of the nearby wildlife and environment. The water, she found, would have been drinkable had it not been contaminated by a crashed space ship. Hopefully it wasn’t the only water source around. She took a serum for her concussion, satisfied with the knowledge that it would be cleared up within a few hours.

Saavi returned shortly after with a full inventory of their supplies. They could survive for a while. Not comfortably, obviously, but even once the ran out of power to supply the Computer with, they still had enough food to last a few months. More if they supplemented it by living off the land.

The emergency survival kit Saavi managed to tug from the wreckage looked like something that could have been useful a century or two ago. Saavi stared at it critically. A self-assembled tent, three blankets, some more food and water packages, and a medical kit. After Saavi tackled the tent, they both realized it could have comfortably fit people Saavi’s size. But certainly not the statuesque Captain Harrison.

The days were shorter on the planet, and night fell soon enough. It didn’t, much to Deliverance’s ire, become cooler once the sun went down. Earth’s sake, she hated the heat.

“How are you not miserably hot?” she asked, fanning herself with her hand. Deliverance had firmly declined all blankets. Saavi rolled her eyes saying it was a comfortable 23°C which was positively chilly on Saavitera.

An hour later, after listening to the Captain toss and turn, trying to get comfortable in a tent just one and a half meters long, Saavi asked if she wouldn’t be more comfortable lying diagonally. It wouldn’t give her much more room, but it was something.

“It’s nothing,” Deliverance said. “I’m just- fuck. I should have been faster.” She sat up gingerly, running her hands through her hair. “I should have- damnit!” She slammed at the ground with her fist. They shouldn’t have been dead. None of them. Not even Kashi, damn him. Money, it all came down to money, and now four people lay dead at the bottom of a lake on some remote planet.

She inhaled sharply, a lump already forming in her throat. She blamed herself. Of course, she did. Who else could she? Everyone else except Saavi was dead, and she couldn’t bring herself to blame Mazzara Saavi for this.

“It should have been one of them to survive,” Saavi murmured, sitting up herself. “Gatz had her entire life ahead of her. C’por was on the verge of a major scientific breakthrough. All of them. Sisva, how did we survive? Because it wasn’t your fault, Captain. You could have been faster, I could have been stronger. Neither one of us could have foreseen this. It’s not our faults because we survived.”

Deliverance nodded, taking a calming breath. She wiped at a stray tear wondering just why the hell she’d chosen that moment to cry. She’d lost crewmembers in the past. So many. Names, faces, it all blended together. She’d been devastated by loss before, but she’d never allowed herself to cry in front of anyone else.

“I suppose you can call me by my given name,” Deliverance said. “Now that you’ve seen what no one else has. It’s Deliverance. Liv if you like, but I don’t prefer it.”

“Then you’ll have to call me Mazzara,” Mazzara Saavi said, smiling slightly. “As long as we’re stuck here together. Now, come on, take off your clothes before you faint from heat stroke or something, and don’t be afraid to stretch out. Tomorrow, if you’re up to it, we need to go back in that damn lake. There’s still more to get that you’ll be able to haul up with those muscles of yours.”

Deliverance scoffed slightly, a faint blush on her cheeks. She’d learned in the past five weeks that Mazzara liked to tease her. Not Gatz or C’por or any of the others. Just her. Deliverance didn’t mind. It was nice to be able to banter with someone. And on a good day, Deliverance could give as good as she got, though she never did manage to make Mazzara flustered.

The exhaustion of the day eventually caught up to her, and Deliverance passed out even with the nearly criminal amount of space she had.

A nearly deafening crack of lightening startled her awake. Next to her, Mazzara shot up, and Deliverance fleetingly wondered why she could stand upright without toppling the entire tent. When Mazzara started stripping completely naked, all thoughts flew from Deliverance’s head.

Mazzara darted out of the tent. Deliverance watched in shock as the smaller woman hauled several large objects out into the open. The Captain didn’t pretend to understand, but she was fairly certain running around naked in a lightning storm, hauling metal around, wasn’t the smartest thing to do. But as Mazzara withdrew long metal antenna-like things from each of the large objects, Deliverance got a hint of what she was trying to accomplish. But as she moved to help, Mazzara already turned to head back.

“Any reason you’re running around like that in a storm like this?” Deliverance asked, holding out a blanket. But rather than wrapping it around herself, Mazzara just hastily wiped herself down and wrapped it around her hair. Deliverance’s eyes flickered down her body before hurriedly refocusing outside. She didn’t want to think about Mazzara naked and wet. No, that would be crossing a line, especially considering what had _just_ happened earlier that day.

“Lightening,” Mazzara said. “The energy we’re going to need. This storm should keep us powered for a long, long time.” Mazzara smiled in satisfaction, resting her hands on her hips. “Oh, sorry. I forgot you humans are so modest. I didn’t mean to ruffle your sensibilities. But really, I hate the feeling of wet clothing.”

She slipped her underthings back on, settling down onto the tent floor. The lightning storm lasted the entire night, but neither woman could complain. This lightning storm just extended their life expectancy.

Diving into the lake proved considerably less satisfying. Water damage made most of everything they managed to haul up useless. And seeing the bloated bodies of her crew, well, those images would certainly never fade from Deliverance’s mind.

Mazzara didn’t, to Deliverance’s relief and disappointment alike, strip down again. Something about the irritation of wet clothing being more bearable than the potential danger of swimming around in that water without a layer of protection.

“Useless,” Mazzara murmured. “We can’t use any of this. And this water source is just as helpful. We should explore the immediate areas to see if we can find somewhere better to set up camp. A few more storms like last night and that lake will overflow. Besides, I fucking hate sand. Oh, sorry. You’re still the captain, so, your call.”

Deliverance shook her head. Here she wasn’t, she insisted, a captain of anything. Here, they were equals and they were going to function as equals. They set out, using the Computer’s Tablet to create a map of the area.

“Well,” Deliverance said, hours later. “We’re on a tropical island with mostly harmless species and a few larger predators. Nothing that will pose any issue for us. Great. Fantastic.” She slumped onto a nearby rock. They’d searched the entire island for the best place to inhabit and settled somewhere inland near another, safe and clean, lake. They’d even found a hot spring just up a small mountain a short distance away.

The sun was already setting by the time they made the half a dozen trips with their usable belongings, Deliverance and Mazzara wanted to just curl up in their tiny tent and pass out. But they still had work to do.

Mazzara had a working knowledge of the Computer which was more than Deliverance could say. She only knew the rudimentary functions and sending out a rescue signal wasn’t part of that knowledge.

“The U.E.C. didn’t think it necessary to waste training on old dogs like me,” Deliverance joked. “They know I’m a few years away from being put behind a desk for the rest of my career. Now, how the hell does this thing work?”

It was long into the night before they called it quits. It hurt less tonight. Not the bruises. The memories. The pain of losing them. But still, it hurt less that night.

“Hmm,” Deliverance said, days later. They’d constructed a makeshift shelter with more room than the tent had afforded. With several tall branches, the tent fabric, two of the blankets, and some large leaves, they managed to create something functionable.

It looked ugly as sin, but then, she supposed it didn’t matter much at all. What mattered was that Deliverance didn’t have to curl up in a ball to sleep like Mazzara seemed so fond of.

“Tell me about your planet,” she asked as Mazzara went through her morning prayer rituals. Well, she thought the smaller woman was praying at least.

“Would you like to join me?” Mazzara asked, glancing over her shoulder. Deliverance nodded, moving to sit next to her. Mazzara led her through a few motions.

“This glorified yoga of yours,” Deliverance said. “It’s not meant for people of my height.” She managed a few more motions before tapping out. Mazzara just laughed.

“I hate yoga,” she said with a smirk. “These moves, they’re not meant to be comfortable. We show our devotion to our Goddess by pushing our bodies to their limit each day. It is not pleasant, but it certainly helps with flexibility.” Mazzara easily twisted her small body in ways that Deliverance definitely thought should not be possible.

“Why?” Deliverance asked. “Oh, I’m not judging or anything. Just curious.” Mazzara untwisted herself. She explained that, according to their mythology, their Goddess, Sisva, suffered for ninety days and nights. When at last she defeated her captors, she achieved divinity, and shaped the people of Saavitera.

“We stretch ourselves to show our Goddess we are strong, and we need not suffer as she did.” Mazzara relaxed back onto the ground. “It’s just a myth, though. Most of my people haven’t believed in it for years. But we respect the idea, and who Sisva represents. What about you? Any fun little ritual you take part in?”

Deliverance shrugged. She wasn’t, she said, religious. Too busy climbing the ranks. But, she admitted, she did have a few guilty pleasures.

“When I was a young woman younger than even you, my dear, I would spend hours reading old novels from the 20th century and even before. I loved the romance stories, though I’d never admit it to anyone,” Deliverance colored slightly just saying it. She’d never portrayed herself as someone who would enjoy such frivolous hobbies.

Mazzara cackled teasingly. Who knew the straight-laced Captain Harrison liked sappy love tales. Deliverance huffed, pouting slightly. Smirking, Mazzara patted Deliverance on the shoulder, saying she was heading up to the mountain to bathe.

“I’d offer to let you accompany me, but I wouldn’t want you to feel uncomfortable.” Which sounded like a challenge to Deliverance. She pushed herself up, folding her arms stubbornly. So, that decided, the two women headed up the mountain.

Mazzara groaned in pleasure as she sank under the hot spring. Deliverance hesitated at the edge, still wearing her underwear and bra. Mazzara gave her a pointed look.

“Close your eyes, at least,” Deliverance said, turning away to take off everything. Mazzara closed her eyes respectfully, and to her credit, she didn’t even peek. The water rippled around her. A splash sent her spluttering.

“Very mature,” Mazzara said, wiping at her eyes. With a kick of water towards Deliverance, Mazzara began lazily swimming around. Deliverance couldn’t help but stare. Purely for anthropological and anatomical reasons, of course. Mazzara was Saaviterian, not Human so naturally she should look different.

But aside from the markings across her back, she could easily have been mistaken for a human with artistic tattoos. Mazzara caught her staring. Quickly, Deliverance dunked her head under, hoping she could explain away her blush with the heat.

“You don’t know much about Saaviterians, do you?” Mazzara asked, swimming towards her. Deliverance shook her head, feeling ignorant. “Don’t worry, we like to keep it that way. I’m the first they let into the U.E.C.” She hoisted herself out of the water and turned her back to the other woman.

“See these markings? Each person in my species have ones unique to them. It’s said they tell us who in the universe we might find love and/or companionship with. See this one? It tells me those I’m best compatible with are women.” She pointed to a symbol close to the middle of her spine, reaching it without issue. “All terribly conforming to ancient gender binaries, of course.”

“So, they’re like…soul markings,” Deliverance said, staring at them. But Mazzara shook her head. Soul markings, she explained, meant destiny. Destiny was nonsense. These just…hint at a possibility of companions or lovers. More than one. Just possibilities in the world. And it doesn’t guarantee happiness.” Mazzara had started to shiver so she slipped back into the pool.

“They’re beautiful,” Deliverance said. Sinking into the water, she crossed her arms over her breasts self-consciously. At fifty-four, she knew she still looked good, but she wasn’t twenty anymore.

But as it turns out, neither was Mazzara. Her people lived about twice as long as humans did, meaning upwards of two-hundred years. And Mazzara had already seen ninety-three of them. But, she said with a teasing smirk, she didn’t think she looked a day over sixty-five. Silently, Deliverance agreed, but as she laid down under their new shelter, she didn’t say that.

Two days later, they still hadn’t heard anything from their SOS. But, they had food, and water, and the weather had held up surprisingly well. Mostly, they spent time talking about themselves and their pasts, trading little tidbits of culture not commonly found in official biographies.

“And that’s a common Earth practice?” Mazzara asked in disbelief. Surely Humans didn’t really make others chant nation-regulated prayers in educational facilities and punish those who did not. It sounded very much like a cult. Deliverance shrugged. She’d never really thought about it like that before.

And Deliverance had expressed just as much surprise when Mazzara explained how Savviterians bred. An entire ritual preceded the actual mating process with multiple steps. It sounded pretty romantic, honestly.

“Well, sex for breeding and sex for pleasure are entirely different situations,” Mazzara said, stretching before she laid down for bed. She’d started sleeping in just her bra and underwear after Deliverance said it didn’t bother her. “Pleasure sex can be any number of things depending on what the participants want. From my experience, it’s quite similar to how Humans have sex. Why, I remember back at the University, there was this pretty redhaired Human. Well, not quite as pretty as you, Captain.” She sent Deliverance a wink before rolling over into her usual tight curl to go to sleep.

And that’s how things went. Weeks went by without a word from the outside world. But neither woman seemed to notice. They explored the island top to toe, documenting each species they came across. Deliverance kept a thorough log of everything in case they ever managed to get back to civilization and the esteemed leaders. They liked knowing everything.

Everything was just fine. They were both fine. And then, Mazzara came back to the camp after wandering around for most of the day on her own to find Deliverance whimpering and shaking. Seeing the redhead in just her underthings was enough to tip Mazzara off that this was not just an emotional meltdown.

“Stay back,” Deliverance hissed, recoiling further away. Mazzara put her hands up in surrender. Slowly, she asked what was wrong. What she could do to help. “I’m fine. I’m fine. I’m fine. Please, just leave me alone. It’s nothing.”

Mazzara shook her head. Maybe a few weeks ago she might have hurried off to give Deliverance some time. But not anymore. Not after they’d become so close.

She sat at the edge of the tent, stubbornly waiting, and watching. Deliverance looked like hell, to put it kindly. The woman had a semi-glazed look in her eyes, and a thin sheen of sweat on her body. Her nipples strained against her undershirt, and a flush traveled down her neck, over her upper chest. She looked…well, aroused. Painfully aroused, quite literally.

“I’m not fully Human,” Deliverance said, her voice wavering. She groaned softly. “I’m…Earth, help me, I’m one-eighth Pilaxian. Do you know what the people of Pilax go through every six years once they turn eighteen?”

Mazzara shook her head. Deliverance laughed hollowly. Bitterly, she told her that Pilaxians experienced _kynhvothen._ At Mazzara’s confused look, she explained that _kynhvothen_ was something akin to a heat cycle.

“And I’m the only fucking one in my family who has to suffer with this shit,” Deliverance spat, tears prickling at her eyes. “I was eighteen, and just a few months into University. And I had no fucking idea what was happening to me. I thought- I thought I was dying, or…I don’t know. No one ever told me what might happen to me. But my roommate, she was half Pilaxian. And she helped me through it. But six years later almost to the day, it happened again. And I had no one. I didn’t want anyone to see me like that. So- I- I locked myself up in my room, and the usual _methods_ of alleviating sexual frustration weren’t working. And before I could do something I’d regret for the rest of my life, I tied myself up and gaged myself and waited it out. Five days. After that, I started getting suppressants on the black market. And they’re sitting at the bottom of a lake, they’re _fucking useless_!”

Deliverance buried her face in her hands. “Please,” she begged. “Please, if you don’t go far, far, away from me I won’t be able to stop. I am stronger, and faster, and if you don’t run I will force myself onto you. And I will force you to touch me. And I can’t do that to you, so I am begging you to leave me alone. Please, just for a few days.”

Instead, Mazzara moved closer. She waited until Deliverance could hold her gaze before offering.

“I care about you, Deliverance,” Mazzara said. “Please, I can help. But I won’t touch you unless you want me to. Just say the word, and I will leave. But if you’re worried about me, don’t. You have my expressed consent. May I have yours as well?”

Deliverance stared at her, working to comprehend what Mazzara said. She still had her wits about her, but knew she didn’t have much longer. And before she could lose herself to this lust completely, she nodded.

“Okay,” Mazzara said. “You’re still in your right mind for the time being. Tell me what I can do now. What you’re okay with, and what I can and can’t touch. I need to know now, Deliverance. I can start if you want. Are you listening? Okay, good. I don’t like penetration. We Saaviterans have more shallow vaginas not suited for your long fingers. You can touch my breasts, my clitoris, my limbs, my neck. You can kiss me.”

Voice heavy with lust, Deliverance told Mazzara it wouldn’t matter. Once it hit her fully, she’d do just about anything. But Mazzara was insistent. She needed to know she wouldn’t potentially hurt Deliverance in any way.

“Don’t be gentle,” Deliverance said, too aroused to be embarrassed. “Touch my breasts, my clit, my pussy. Anywhere. Just fuck me! Oh, Mazzara, please!” Mazzara nodded, shucking off her clothing. Together, she and Deliverance wrestled the taller woman out of her remaining clothes. Deliverance whimpered, spreading her legs and needily pulling Mazzara closer.

Mazzara knew she was beyond foreplay by this point. Mercifully, she massaged Deliverance’s breasts, running her thumbs over the hardened nipples. Deliverance keened, arching her back. It felt divine, but she needed more before she exploded. Desperately, she scratched at Mazzara’s back unable to do little more than gasp in pleasure.

Without realizing, she started rolling her hips up to gain any sort of friction possible. She couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think. She just felt. Felt as Mazzara kissed down her stomach towards that special spot.

“Mazzara, please!” Deliverance moaned. “Please! Fuck me. Oh, _fuck!”_ Mazzara nipped at her inner thighs. For a moment, she just stared. Then, once making sure Deliverance was wet enough – and dear Sisva, she was – she plunged two fingers in. Deliverance cried out in pleasure, frantically moving her hips.

Mazzara, knowing her slender fingers wouldn’t be enough, pushed two more inside. Deliverance’s responding shrieks told her she’d made the right assessment. Mazzara began pumping inside, faster and faster. Full, she felt so full. It had been too long. The moment Mazzara started sucking on her clit, she lost it.

Suddenly, her entire essence was concentrated in that area. The feminist in her rebelled, but it just felt…relieving. So wonderfully relieving and wonderful and the most pleasurable she’d ever had in her life. Everything Mazzara did made her see stars.

Though she heard herself begging for more, she didn’t know how Mazzara could possibly, _possibly_ , be any better. And then, the Saaviteran slid her entire hand into her pulsating pussy. And moments later, Deliverance came with a loud roar. Her body convulsed. Her grip on Mazzara’s shoulder tightened. There would be marks there later, she was sure of it.

It seemed like she’d never stop orgasming. Even as she writhed in pleasure, Mazzara didn’t let up. Deliverance wailed, pleasure coursing through her veins. She’d forgotten in all those years of suppressants just how intense these orgasms could be. She couldn’t even be embarrassed at cumming so quickly.

At last, after what felt like an eternity, Deliverance slumped back onto the ground, desperately gasping for breath. She knew it was far from over. But for just a second, she could breathe again.

Already, though, the desperate heat started creeping back up. And Mazzara’s hand was still buried inside her. And dear Earth, it felt amazing. So fucking amazing. And with that, she started moving her hips.

“Please,” she rasped. “Harder.” Mazzara nodded, redoubling her efforts to Deliverance’s shock and amazement. And then, she learned just how amazing Saaviterans were with their tongues. Or maybe it was just Mazzara. Oh, that woman…

Mazzara fucked her through so many orgasms she lost count. But somewhere along the line, her lust for Mazzara grew infinitely. She needed more. She needed to feel Mazzara come undone by her hand. She needed to fuck this beautiful woman, so she could feel the ecstasy Deliverance felt. She needed Mazzara to be a beautiful mess beneath her.

Deliverance growled predatorily. Easily, she flipped the smaller woman on her back. Mazzara stifled a gasp, tilting her head to give Deliverance access to her neck. She groaned, fluttering her eyelids.

“Fuck!” she whispered. “Liv, fuck!” Oh, Sisva…

She shuddered as Deliverance sucked at her clitoris with almost unbelievable finesse considering the state she’d been in. And Mazzara’s clit, like most Saaviterans, was extremely sensitive.

Deliverance’s strong arms kept her hips from wildly cantering. Her fingertips scratched at the blanket, trying to find something to ground her. But it was almost too much. Too much pleasure. Mazzara writhed, moaning Deliverance’s name and her Goddess’s alike until they may as well have blended together.

She came screaming in her native language, desperately tugging at Deliverance’s hair. And just like she’d done, Deliverance kept going. But Mazzara was just too sensitive. She couldn’t possibly cum again. She couldn’t- but within seconds she came again. And though it wasn’t quite as all-consuming as the first, it still elicited a shriek of pleasure.

After Deliverance didn’t let up yet again, Mazzara tried to push her away. When that didn’t work, a well-aimed kick sent the taller woman sprawling. Deliverance looked stunned momentarily until Mazzara straddled her, kissing the other woman within an inch of her life.

The burning need to be fucked came back to Deliverance with a vengeance. Ant that’s how it went. Back and forth it went. Needing to fuck and be fucked. Needing to be fucked and to fuck. They clawed each other, roughly, harshly. The animalistic urge inside Deliverance burned inside her for eight days and nights – or something akin to four in Earth days. Mazzara managed to stay lucid enough to make sure they ate and drank enough to supplement their exertion.

When at last Deliverance woke without feeling like she needed to be taken like some bitch in heat, she breathed a sigh of relief. Next to her, Mazzara slept soundly. Deliverance saw the bruises and marks across her darker skin, and felt her throat clench. Her own pale body looked exponentially worse, but the sight of a woman she cared about looking like she’d been brutally attacked proved to be too much.

Hurriedly, Deliverance dressed. Then, she ran. She just had to be somewhere else. Anywhere else. And, because she reeked of stale sweat and sex, she headed for the springs. But there didn’t seem to be enough springs on the planet to wash away her shame and anger. With herself, her heritage, everything.

A noise behind her alerted her to Mazzara’s presence. She turned, swallowing a sob. Wordlessly, Mazzara slid off her clothes and waded into the water next to her.

“I’m so sorry,” Deliverance whimpered. “I’m so sorry. I should have told you to run. I should have-” her voice broke. She buried her face in her hands as she started to sob. Mazzara waited until Deliverance could breathe again before speaking.

“You did not do anything you need to apologize for,” Mazzara soothed. She swam closer, but remained a respectful distance away. “Deliverance Harrison, look at me. I am just fine. And do I wish our first time was under better circumstances? Sisva, yes. Maybe it’s not the best time for an impromptu love confession, but fuck it. I love you, and I’ve liked you for so long. So very long. Long before we crashed onto this little planet. And…I should be apologizing. Because I went into this knowing my own feelings. And I am sorry.”

And that just complicated things even more. Wordlessly, Deliverance hauled herself out of the water and walked away once more. She couldn’t deal with that. Not now. And they didn’t see each other for three full days.

When Deliverance finally returned to the camp, Mazzara was sitting on a small box, a satchel at her feet.

“I’ll move to the other side of the island,” Mazzara said in the same voice she’d used when she’d first reported their status all that time ago. Deliverance shook her head, sitting down next to her. She didn’t, she said, want Mazzara to go anywhere.

“I’ve had time to think,” she said. “And I didn’t run because I was upset with you. I just had some of my own feelings to sort out. And I have. It’s breaking Earth knows how many U.E.C. codes, but I hardly think that matters here and now. If you’re willing, I’d like to try this. Try us.”

Almost giddily, Mazzara nodded. And together they unpacked her bag and dragged the stuff back inside.

It took four days of recovery time before they became intimate once more. Though officially, they chalked it up to making sure their bodies, Deliverance’s especially, healed. Unofficially, though both women were too proud and stubborn to admit it, they were nervous. The last time Deliverance had been out of her mind with lust and the need to mate. This time, it would be different. Like starting completely over.

“Could we do it gently?” Deliverance asked. “Please? I want to take my time. Rough sex, it’s really amazing, but it’s too much like when I’m like _that_.” Mazzara nodded. They started slowly. Carefully. Mazzara eased Deliverance out of her clothes, her own joining the growing pile. She kissed down the taller woman’s lanky body, pressing her gently down to the ground. Softly, torturously. And when Deliverance came, she did so delicately but no less intensely.

Afterwards, basking in the afterglow, Deliverance traced the markings on Mazzara’s back. Mazzara sighed contentedly, squirming slightly under Deliverance’s ministrations.

“Ooh, sensitive,” Deliverance husked in her ear. Mazzara sighed, pressing into her touch. “Think I’m on here somewhere? On your little not-soulmate map here.”

Mazzara hummed non-committedly. Probably, she mused. She made it a rule not to translate the markings for herself. Better let life happen than be steered by some destiny bullshit.

“I learn who is on me as I go. I don’t have many markings. Comes with living a solitary life, I suppose. Most of them are just filler designs for aesthetic. Because somehow evolution is part of that. See if you can find yourself, darling,” Mazzara said, a hint of a challenge in her voice. Deliverance furrowed her brow. She didn’t quite understand how she’d be able to do that without knowing how to read them. But she pressed her lips to a spot on Mazzara’s shoulder, feeling her twitch and moan. That gave her an idea.

“This one?” she asked, nipping at one near her spine. Mazzara gasped. “Or maybe this one.” The smaller woman shivered. Chuckling, Deliverance continued nipping and biting at each mark. Then, as she reached a mark just near her hip, Mazzara jolted, crying out in pleasure.

“That one,” she gasped, pressing into her touch. “Oh, fuck. Yes. Describe it, please.” It looked, to Deliverance, like a flame burst or something with a hooked part on the side. She pressed into it, enjoying how Mazzara reacted strongly. Teasingly, she reached a hand around Mazzara’s body, nestling it between her legs.

Hours after both women finally exhausted themselves and each other, they lay curled around each other.

“They’re not coming, are they?” Deliverance said. Mazzara didn’t immediately reply. The signal for the Computer was spotty at best. But it had been months. And the chance of a rescue ship grew slimmer each day. But strangely, neither woman felt concerned. Here, nothing else mattered. Not the U.E.C. bearing down on Deliverance to be a model Captain. No watchful eyes judging Mazzara for her species.

A rescue message did come. Five years later. Or, what they assumed was five years. And by that time, their little shelter had been abandoned in favor of a small cabin. They’d changed too. Mazzara grew stronger, though she’d never be physically capable of lifting as much as Deliverance could. And Deliverance grew to, while not accept her heritage fully, feel at peace with it. She hadn’t had a heat again, but she knew she was due soon.

“What do we do?” Mazzara asked. “They’ll be here in three weeks if we answer the call. Back to civilization. Rich foods, bureaucracy, running water.”

“Authority, clean clothing, soft beds, overt sexism,” added Deliverance. She sighed, running her fingers through her thick hair. “We have to go back. For them, at least. They’ve got families who deserve to know what happened. And, whatever happens, I’d like for us to be together.” Mazzara nodded, squeezing her hand. And together they answered the call.

They stuck her behind a desk. Deliverance knew they’d do it. But living it made her yearn for that little planet and that little island. And Mazzara. She missed Mazzara more than anything. The moment they touched down on Earth, they separated her from Mazzara to debrief them alone. And she hadn’t seen her since. Deliverance asked everyone, but no one could tell her anything more than that Doctor Saavi had returned to her home planet.

She didn’t want to believe it. Believe that Mazzara would just leave her after all those years. She wouldn’t. She just wouldn’t. But time moved on. And she didn’t come.

Deliverance could feel it. She’d requested a week of personal time in advance. With her new rank and position, buying anything off the black market, least of all suppressants, would have gotten her in more trouble than she could have imagined. So, she had no choice but to do what she’d done almost forty years ago. She locked herself up in her home.

A knock at the door had her growling in anger and frustration. Whoever it was needed to leave. And then, a voice called out. A voice she didn’t think she’d ever hear again. And no one called her by that name. No one except one person.

“Mazzara!” She flung herself towards the door. “Mazzara!” Without waiting, she pulled the smaller woman into her arms. She was already trembling. From the heat, from her.

“I’m so sorry,” Mazzara gasped. “They wouldn’t let me. I tried to come back, but they wouldn’t let me. I wouldn’t leave you. I’d never leave you. Come on, you’re ready to explode aren’t you, love? Come on, upstairs.” Deliverance nodded desperately. She knew Mazzara would never have left her.

They fell into bed. A real bed with a mattress and soft sheets. So different from their first time. But this time they knew exactly what to do. Deliverance knew just the spot on Mazzara’s back that would make her melt. Mazzara knew how to make Deliverance scream in pleasure.

And they did. Again and again. And when it was at last over, they clung to each other.

“I wish we were there,” Deliverance murmured. Mazzara nuzzled closer to her, nodding. She missed that island every day. There, they could be themselves with no one else to worry about.

But they weren’t. They were on Earth, a place that never did manage to weed out its hatred of those who were different. And they had to suffer through. It wasn’t easy, or fun. But it was necessary to survive, and with each other they managed just fine.

So, when at last Deliverance retired from her horrible desk job, she bought a shuttle, and they packed up their things. And they went back to that little island on that little planet. No one else had come in all those years. Because it was theirs, all theirs.


End file.
